Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Electronic devices are owned and used by most adults throughout the world. Communication between electronic devices, and in particular, secure communication may be a factor in utilizing electronic devices in a variety of contexts. A number of methods exist for establishing a secure communication connection, but many can be imitated, spoofed, and/or hacked from unwanted sources.